Rebellion
by rayray138
Summary: Scorpius has been told not to get to know Rose Weasley. Rose has been told my her father not to get to know Scorpius Malfoy. When both feel the need for Rebellion is where this story starts.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n There have been a lot of fan fics about Rose and Scorpius in their later years at Hogwarts but not many about how they met, so I thought I would try to fill that gap. This is the first bit and is all I have written but if you like it please review and if I get enough response I will write more.**

Rose pov

Finally it was my turn, my turn to learn magic, my turn to show everyone what I'm made of. I had watched many cousins come to and fro from Hogwarts for years. James and Fred telling stories of great pranks and secret passages, Victoire and Molly overwhelmed by their desire to succeed, Dominique and Lucy always coming home with boyfriends, and Roxanne and The Scamanders with great quiditch tales. Needless to say have a lot to live up to. Thankfully Al is also starting this year so I will have some one to help me through it all.

I catch the last glimpse of my family as the Hogwarts Express makes its first turn. My brother Hugo won't be starting for a few years so he as well as my parents, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Cousin Lily are standing on the platform. I think it is a bit hard on my parents watching me their eldest child go off to Hogwarts for the first time. I am a little nervous too but who wouldn't be going away to school for the first time?

I am glad to get my dad out o fmy hair though, for the last few weeks he has been bombarding me with things about Hogwarts; all the professors, the headmistress Professor McGonagall and who to avoid. It's the last one, the "who to avoid" that he was most focused on. Just because he has a grudge against someone's father does not mean that he can forbid me from becoming friends with or even talking to their son! I would love to see his reaction if I came home at Christmas with stories of my newfound friendship with the son. I would do anything to see the look on his face if we became friends. And anyhow how bad can an 11 year old boy be, honestly! Now that I think about it more I think I ought to just try to become friends with him no matter if he is as bad as dad says he is or not. Yes that is exactly what I am going to do I am going to become friends with Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius pov  
>I wish my dad cared about me as much as most dads care about their sons. Sure he provides food, clothes and a house for me but in the way of parenting there is not much there. I have memories from when I was younger of him reading books to me, teaching me to ride a broom in the back yard, all the typical dadson moments but ever since grandma Narcissa died when I was seven he has been different.

I have tried to talk to mom about it but she just sayings dad is "still getting over his mothers death." Bullshit. The only reason dad talked to his mother was to avoid talking to his father whom he hated even more. Apparently back after the Second Wizarding War grandma, grandpa and dad moved to America try and "take a break". According my mom this whole thing was working smoothly until dad met her.

They met at the school he was ending there to finish his seventh year, she was also in seventh year and they started dating. When dad finished school my grandparents decided that it was time to move back home. The thing is that would mean leaving my mom. Dad proclaimed that he was staying in America and Grandma said right back that right now their family needed to stay together right now and if he stayed she would no longer consider him part of th family. Not loving mom enough to lose his family he came back with them. And even though mom joined him later dad hasn't liked his mother since then.

The hatred of his father goes back to when he was my age, Grandpa Lucius bullied dad unmercifully when dad was a child. Forcing him to only become friends with anyone but approved people all the way to forcing him to join the death eaters. Even though Lucius became saner after the war dad has always been afraid of him and hates him for what he put him through as a child.

Now that I am going of to school he has instructed me to make friends with whomever I want EXCEPT the Weaslys and Potters. I can be in whichever house, play quidditch or not and decide who my friends are as long as I stay away from the Weaslys and Potters. He is such a hypocrite! Hating his dad for telling him to be friends with certain people then practically doing the same thing here. Yes he is giving me ALOT more space then his father gave him but still he is dictating some of my choices. I have the perfect plan to get back at him though. Because on the platform today he pointed out a bushy haired red head and said to me "Scorpius see that girl over there, this is also her first year at Hogwarts so you might have classes together. While she may be attractive, she takes after her mother that way, she will probably ruin your life if you get to know her and if somehow she doesn't manage to ruin it I will!" and with that I was shoved on the train. So if he is going to do this to me then I am not going down without a fight. I am going to become friends with Rose Weasly.

**A/n so this is what I have so far. I also have ideas for the sorting scene and more train stuff. If you want me to do a whole fan fic on this say so or if you want to see the next bit and see if your like where it is going please say so. This is the first fan fic I have ever done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV  
>I am standing at the front of the room looking out on a sea of black robes and I am shaking. This is the moment I have both dreaded and looked forward to my whole life. Trying on the sorting hat. I have no idea what house I will be placed in I really don't. The most obvious would be Gryfindor as my parents and most of my older cousins wereare in it but that does not mean it is where I will be. Victoire had been in Ravenclaw and Molly and Louis are in Hufflepuff. So far none of my family had been in Slytherin but there is a first for everything. I tense as I see Scorpius is almost at the front of the line to try on the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall was placing the hat on someone called Kane, Sarah then it was one more student before Scorpius. I was nervous about what house Scorpius would be put into, obviously it would be easier to get to know him if we shared the same common room and were in all the same classes. But he would probably be put into Slytherin like every other Malfoy before him, I could be put in Slytherin but it is not likely. I clench my teeth together to stop them from chattering as Lee, Michael is sorted into Ravenclaw.

Scorpius POV  
>As the boy before me gets off the stool Professor McGonagall calls Malfoy, Scorpius as she glares down at me over top of her glasses. I slowly walk towards the stool and sit down. My mind is going crazy! I know dad says he doesn't care what house I am in but I am sure he does. And what about Rose? She will probably be in Gryfindor like her parents. Being in the same house with her would make everything so much easier... And before I can decide where I want to go the hat is placed on my head. The hat starts to talk to me<br>"I wondered when I would be having another Malfoy to sort. Let's see here Slytherin seems like the most obvious choice, but you have quit the brain and defiantly courageous and also quite loyal. I think you would do well in any of the houses. I am having quite the bit of trouble here, you are very cunning and very ambitious but not, if you don't mind me saying this, willing to do anything to get what you want like your father. Don't let your family define you. Well I think it better be SLYTHERIN!" I heard the hat shout the last word to the entire hall. I walked to the cheering Slytherin table as quickly as I possibly could. I guess I am happy about being in Slytherin but I can't help wondering what the hat meant by "don't let your family define you" It was almost like a warning, the hat isn't supposed to warn us it is just to sort us and move on to the next person. I decide to ignore it for now as I need to focus on where Rose will be sorted she is just a few people away now.

Rose POV  
>SLYTHERIN I hear the sorting hat call to the hall. That settles it then Sorpius and I have almost no chance of being in the same house. The next best thing would to be in Gryfindor I guess as that is where Al is sure to be placed. I desperately hope I am in Gryfindor instead of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as I don't know if I could make it through the year not being close to Al. Maybe if I I had becoming friends with Scorpius to focus on but that will be hard enough in the same house as him let alone in a different common room and mostly differ classes. All of a sudden I look up and see that Albus is sitting on the stool with the hat in his head and I am next. How could I have missed that! And he just sits there without moving and without the hat proclaiming a house. Why the hell is this taking so long Al is going to be in Gryfindor. Everyone is staring at him myself included. We just stare and stare and stare. The hat has been on his head for quite awhile now. If he is not a hatstall then is a almost one. Finally the hat opens its mouth and shouts SLYTHERIN! I can't help my self I scream "WHAT!" in surprise. Albus can't be in Slytherin! He has to be in Gryfindor, he has to! Who is going to help me through my first year? Sure I have other relatives in Gryfindor but Al is more than a cousin he is my best friend.<p>

Scorpius POV  
>Did that just happen? A Potter sorted into Slytherin? Harry Potter's son is in Slytherin? But then I realize what this means, if because Rose and this Albus kid are cousins that means even if she is not in Slytherin I have someone related to her in my house and probably my dormitory to use to become friends with her! I turn my attention back to the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall is looking shaken as she calls "Weasly, Rose"<p>

Rose POV  
>McGonagall calls my name and I step up to the stool, I look around nervously and see my cousin James give me a thumbs up from the Gryfindor table. The hat is placed on my head and immediately I heard in in my mind. "What do we have here? Another Weasly? Lots of courage and lots of smarts but also I definite sense of rebellion. I know where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" I hear the whole hall and the teachers behind me gasp. I can't believe it. Out of all the houses I both Al and I were put in Slytherin. And the odd thing is I don't even care, I am with Al AND Scorpius nothing could be better than that. In a way I a also glad I wasn't put in Gryfindor, I know that James has felt a lot of pressure to follow in his dads footsteps because he is in Grufindor. As I walk over to the Slytherin table I see that Al and Scorpius are sitting next to each other. I squeeze in between them and as Scorpius smiles at me I think to myself that this could be a great year.<p>

Scorpius POV  
>As the hat calls out that Rose is in Slytherin I almost can't resist jumping up and down with excitement. I look over at Albus who I had optioned to sit next to me and he is just staring at the hat with a look of shock. I watch Rose come over to our table and as she sits down between me and Albus I give her a big smile. And I swear I think I saw a little smile back.<p>

A/N thanks for your feedback on and wattpad. Here is the next little bit. Again looking forward to what you think especially about the houses they wee sorted into. I know this was a quick update but don't get used to them being this quick. I just had time and a lot of ideas. Thanks for reading.  
>Rayray138<p> 


End file.
